Rien ne va plus
by Beruthiel
Summary: Eine Fee zeigt Harry u.a. was passiert wäre wenn er nie geboren worden wäre. (Eine was wäre wenn Geschichte)


**Rien ne va plus**

****

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Bis auf die Fee, die ist meine Erfindung.

Summary: Eine Fee zeigt Harry u.a. was passiert wäre wenn er nie geboren worden wäre.

Titel: Ich wollte diese fanfic zuerst Quo Vadis (lat. Wohin gehst du?) nennen, da aber schon eine fanfic dieses Namen existiert habe ich beschlossen sie in „Rien ne va plus" (fran. Nichts geht mehr) umzubenennen. Das ist ein Begriff aus dem Roulette und bedeutet dass keine Einsätze mehr erlaubt sind. Ich bin der Meinung dass der neue Titel eh besser klingt und mindesten genau so gut passt.

// blah // Harrys Gedanken

_Der Optimist behauptet, wir würden in der beste aller möglichen Welten leben; der Pessimist befürchtet dies könnte stimmen._

James Cabell

Rien ne va plus 

1. Kapitel

Harry stand am Fenster seines Schlafsaales in Hogwarts. Doch eigentlich ließ er eher seine Gedanken als seinen Blick schweifen. Sein fünftes Schuljahr an der Zaubererschule hatte gerade erst begonnen doch darüber konnte er sich nicht recht freuen. Während der vergangenen Ferien hatte er des Öfteren Alpträume über das Ende des letzten Schuljahres gehabt. Über Voldemorts Wiederaufstieg. Über Cedrics Tod. Und seine, Harry Potters, Schuld daran. Wann immer er im den Ferien daran denken musste versuchte er sich einzureden, dass wenn er nur wieder in Hogwarts war, alles wieder in Ordnung kommen würde. Hier waren seine Freunde, hier war er sicher. Das hatte Harry zumindest gedacht. 

Doch in Hogwarts war es um keinen Deut besser als bei den Dursleys. Sobald er Cho sah, die immer noch um Cedric trauerte, bekam er einen riesigen Hass auf Voldemort, aber vor allem auf sich selbst. Er war daran schuld dass Cho trauerte. Und nicht nur sie, auch viele andere Schüler waren noch nicht ganz über Cedrics Tod hinweg. Cedric war in Hogwarts sehr beliebt gewesen und hatte viele Freunde gehabt. Ein echter Hufflepuff eben.

Doch das schlimmste war wenn Harry an Cedrics Eltern denken musste. Er konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie stolz Mr. Diggory darüber gewesen war, dass sein Sohn den großen Harry Potter im Quidditch geschlagen hatte. Amos Diggory meinte sogar Cedric würde sogar noch seinen Enkelkindern davon erzählen. 

Sicher, keiner gab ihm die Schuld an dem was im letzten Jahr passiert war. Doch gerade _weil keiner ihm etwas vorwarf, machte er sich selbst die größten Vorwürfe. _

Warum war Harry nur auf die Idee gekommen dass Cedric und er beide gleichzeitig den Pokal des Trimagischen Turniers berühren sollten? Für diese Idee könnte sich Harry selbst verfluchen. Wenn er diese blödsinnige Idee nicht gehabt hätte wäre Cedric noch am Leben.

Natürlich, beide hatten den Pokal zur gleichen Zeit erreicht, aber Cedric hätte nichts dagegen gehabt wenn Harry ihn alleine genommen hätte.

Aber das konnte der große, edle Harry Potter ja nicht zulassen. Er bestand darauf dass sie beide den Pokal nahmen um gemeinsam zu siegen. //Pah, Gemeinsam siegen! Eher gemeinsam sterben.// dachte Harry verbittert // Nein, noch richtiger wäre einsam sterben// Der Pokal war nämlich in Wirklichkeit ein Portschlüssel zu Voldemort persönlich gewesen. Cedric wurde von Wurmschwanz getötet, der auch Voldemort wieder auferstehen ließ. //Nicht ganz ohne meine Hilfe// Harry gelang es zu entkommen, nicht aber Cedric.

//Hätte es doch mich an Stelle von Cedric erwischt. Wenn ich gestorben wäre, wäre es für Voldemort nicht möglich gewesen, aufzuerstehen.// Harry grinste sarkastisch. //Es ist nicht so einfach an Blut von toten Leuten ranzukommen. Wenn ich tot wäre würden alle glücklich sein. Voldemort blieb tot. Cedric und Cho wären zusammen glücklich. Der Trimagische Pokal ging an Hogwarts. Und Ron und Hermine müssten nicht dauernd ihr Leben für nichts und wieder nichts riskieren. Die einzigen die wohl ein bisschen traurig wären sind Snape und Malfoy, da sie niemanden mehr zum Quälen hätten. Und die Dursleys wären mich endlich los.// „Ich wünschte, ich wäre tot!" 

Es klang mehr wie ein verzweifelter Hilferuf eines einsamen Kindes, das sich wünscht jemand würde kommen und es trösten. //Na, Klasse, nicht mal das kann ich.// Harry wartete instinktiv auf irgendeine Reaktion. Halb erwartete er dass Ron hereingestürmt kommen würde und etwas rief wie: „Harry, so etwas darfst du nicht sagen!" 

Dann würde Hermine auftauchen und sagen: „Wir brauchen dich, Harry!" 

Zum Schluss käme Cho: „Wir lieben dich doch!"

Doch nichts der gleichen geschah und Harry verspürte Absurderweise eine leichte Wut auf seine Freunde. Als ob sie etwas dafür könnten, nicht Harrys Gedanken lesen zu können. //Die werden mich wohl auch nicht vermissen!// 

„Ich wünschte ich wäre tot!" rief Harry noch einmal. //Diesmal klang das aber viel besser!//

„Jaja, du musst nicht gleich schreien! Ich bin nicht taub, weißt du." Eine leise aber klar verständliche Stimme hatte das gesagt. 

„Was? Wer hat das gesagt?" Harry fuhr erschrocken zusammen. //Höre ich jetzt schon Stimmen? Das ist sicher der Anfang vom Ende.// 

„He, mach dich nicht lustig über mich!" Da war die Stimme schon wieder. 

„Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht kränken, ich war nur erschrocken." //Jetzt entschuldige ich schon bei körperlosen Stimmen!// 

„Ihr Menschen seid einfach zu schreckhaft!", tadelte die Stimme, „Ich heiße übrigens Lysan." 

Harry stotterte etwas verlegen: „äh … sehr erfreut. Ähm … ich wusste nicht dass auch … nun wie soll ich es sagen …"Stimmen" Namen haben!" 

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte die Stimme erstaunt. Harry hätte schwören können dass sie die Augenbrauen hochzog, sofern das bei einer Stimme möglich ist. Dann hörte er ein Lachen: „Tut mir leid, mein Fehler, da hab ich wohl in der Aufregung was vergessen." Und wie aus dem Nichts tauchte mit einem Mal vor Harry eine kleine fliegende Gestalt auf. Sie hatte dunkelblaue Augen, weißes Haar und durchscheinende, insektenähnliche Flügel. 

Es war eine Fee.

Harry starrt sie verblüfft an: „Du … du bist eine … eine … _Fee?!"_

„Ja! Scharfsinnig kombiniert! Weist du Schlauberger auch warum ich hier bin?" Ihrer Stimme war anzuhören dass sie das bezweifelte.

Harry überlegte kurz und stieß dann triumphierend mit einem Finger in die Luft (wobei er die kleine Fee fast aufgespießt hätte): „Ha! Ich weiß was du willst!"

Die Fee klang freudig überrascht: „Ja? Wie schön. Das erleichtert die Sache für mich." 

„Du willst dass ich mit dir nach Nimmerland komme und Peter Pan im Kampf gegen Captain Hook helfe!"

 „Nein! Ganz falsch! Ich bin Lysan, nicht Tinker Bell", die Fee schlug stöhnend die Hand vor Augen, „Also, noch mal von vorne: ich bin Lysan, deine Fee, die gekommen ist um dir deinen Wunsch zu erfüllen!" 

„Hä?" Harry verstand nur Bahnhof. 

Lysan seufzte leise und massierte sich mit ihren winzigen Fingern die ebenso winzige Stirn: „Du hast dir doch gewünscht tot zu sein, oder täusche ich mich da, Harry?" 

„Nein, das stimmt schon, aber ich hab das eigentlich nicht so gemeint und ... Moment! Woher kennst du meinen Namen?" 

„Ich kenne dich sehr gut, Harry Potter, und ich weiß alles über dich!" 

„Sicher.", sagte Harry ironisch, „wer tut das nicht?"

„Nein, ich meine nicht das was alle über dich wissen. Ich kenne auch viele Sachen von dir die nur du wissen kannst." 

„Zum Beispiel?" Harry klang nicht so als würde er auch nur ein Wort von dem glauben was die Fee sagte. 

„Zum Beispiel würdest du einfach gern ein normaler Junge sein …" 

Harry klang noch immer skeptisch: „Wer würde nicht gern normal sein?" 

Lysan ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen: „… einfach nur Harry Potter. Nicht der Junge der lebt. Nicht der berühmte Harry Potter der Voldemort besiegt hat. Nur Harry. Du bist es leid ständig Der Harry Potter sein zu müssen." 

„Das ist auch nicht schwer zu erraten, oder? Wenn das alles ist was du über mich weißt…"

„Du wolltest einmal deine Verwandten in Kröten verwandeln und sie dann in einen Garten voller Schlangen setzten." 

„Bist du auch ganz sicher dass du mich nicht mit jemand verwechselst?" //Habe ich das wirklich mal gewollte? Ja, ich glaube das war als ich rausfand dass ich Parsel kann. Das wär lustig: Alle Schlangen hören auf mein Kommando: Fresst sie!// Harry fand diese Vorstellung nicht gerade uninteressant.

„Noch ein Beispiel zu deinen lieben Verwandten: Als du acht Jahre alt hast du einmal das ganze Haus nach Hinweisen über deine Eltern durchsucht. Du hast nichts gefunden, aber dein Onkel ist geradezu explodiert als er merkte was du gemacht hast. Er hat dich…"

Harry unterbrach sie: „Sag nicht was er getan hat! Bitte!" 

„Er hat dich sehr schlimm bestraft, so dass du beschlossen hast von Dursleys weggelaufen. Du wolltest eine nette Familie suchen die dich aufnimmt und dich besser behandelt als dein Onkel und deine Tante. Doch du hattest kein Glück: du hast niemanden gefunden. Als du am enttäuscht nach Hause zurückgekommen bist hattest du große Angst vor einer Bestraffung. Aber deine Verwandten hatten nicht einmal bemerkt das du weg warst."

Harry nickte nur. Er konnte sich noch gut an diesen Tag erinnern. Als er zu den Dursleys zurückgekommen war hatte er gehofft oder eher gewünscht - da er im Grunde seines Herzens wusste dass dies niemals geschehen würde – dass seine Verwandten um ihn besorgt gewesen waren und sich freuen würden ihn wieder zu sehen. Denn schließlich waren sie die einzige Familie die er hatte. Mussten sie ihn da nicht, wenigstens ein bisschen, lieben?

Erstaunt wandte Harry sich der Fee zu: „Das stimmt! Woher weißt du das alles? Das habe ich nicht einmal Sirius erzählt!"

„Ich sagte doch: Ich bin eine Fee und weiß eine Menge über dich."

„Gib mir noch ein letztes Beispiel, damit ich mir ganz sicher sein kann."

„Wie du meinst. Du träumst in letzter Zeit häufig von…" 

Harry errötete: „Lassen wir das lieber!" 

„Na schön! Seit letztem Jahr quält dich die Frage, ob es richtig von dir war Pettigrew zu verschonen. Denn ohne ihn, so denkst du, hätte Voldemort nicht wieder auferstehen können. Wenn du könntest würdest du ihn töten!" 

Harry wurde blass. 

Lysan zeigte kein Erbarmen: „Du würdest ihn gern ein bisschen quälen; ihn so leiden lassen, wie deine Eltern und du gelitten habt; du wolltest hören wie er…" 

Harry hielt sich die Ohren zu: „Nein! Genug! Ich glaube dir! Hör auf damit!"

„Es ist manchmal nicht schön mit seinen eigenen Wünschen konfrontiert zu werden!"

 „Was willst du eigentlich? Ich warne dich: wenn du nur hier bist um mir ein schlechtes Gewissen einzureden kommst du zu spät, das habe ich bereits."

„Und ich habe dir bereits gesagt warum ich gekommen bin. Ich bin da um deinen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Deinen Wunsch tot zu sein!"

Harry wich zurück: „Heißt das du willst mich töten?"

Lysan klang wie eine wütende Hornisse: „Ich bin eine Fee! Ich helfe Leuten und töte sie nicht!" Dann murmelte sie: „Menschen! Großer Kopf, aber nichts drin!"

„Ich glaube nicht dass du mir helfen kannst.", entgegnete Harry düster, „es sei den du kannst die Vergangenheit ändern."

„Wenn ich das könnte was würdest du dir dann wünschen?"

„Ich würde mir wünschen dass Cedric noch am Leben wäre. Ich würde mir wünschen dass Voldemort nicht mehr am Leben wäre. Aber am meisten wünsche ich mir tot zu sein!"

„Ah, genau, da haben wir ja wieder den Wunsch aus dessen Grund ich hier bin." Harry wollte etwas entgegnen aber Lysan schüttelte ihren kleinen Kopf: „Harry, bist du dir da eigentlich darüber im Klaren was du dir da wünschst? Du willst doch nicht wirklich sterben, oder? Nicht wirklich tot sein?"

„Nein, ich will nicht tot sein. Aber wenn ich nicht mehr am Leben wäre käme vielleicht alles wieder zum Guten, meinst du nicht?" Harry sah Lysan bittend an.

„Aber du könntest dadurch nichts an der Vergangenheit ändern."

„So? Na, dann wünsche ich mir eben dass ich nie geboren worden wäre! Aber es ist im Grunde doch egal was ich will, es bringt ohnehin nichts. Oder kannst du die Vergangenheit ändern?"

Lysan zögerte etwas: „Nein. Eigentlich nicht."

„Na, bitte."

„Aber es gibt trotzdem eine Möglichkeit deinen Wunsch zu erfüllen."

„Tatsächlich?"

„Ja, ich erkläre es dir. Manche Wissenschaftler glauben dass es Parallelwelten gibt, die sich oft nur in einem winzigen Detail von unserer bekannten Welt unterscheiden. Diese Welten können sich abspalten wann immer man eine Entscheidung trifft. Auch wenn es nur um etwas so kleines geht wie zu entscheiden was man anzieht. Es gibt unzählige dieser Welten. Für Menschen ist es unmöglich dazwischen hin – und herzuspringen. Nicht aber für mich. Und auch nicht für dich wenn du mich begleitest."

Harry war sich nicht sicher ob er alles verstanden hatte: „Du könntest mir also einfach eine Parallelwelt zeigen in der ich, aus welchem Grund auch immer, nie geboren wurde?" 

„Genau so ist es. Dann hättest du die Möglichkeit zu sehen ob diese Welt besser oder schlechter ist. Relativ gesehen natürlich. Wenn du willst kann ich dir so eine Welt zeigen."

„Nicht so schnell! Zuerst würde mich etwas anderes interessieren: du kommst einfach so um mir diesen Wunsch, wenigstens indirekt, zu erfüllen. Aber ich habe mir doch schon sehr oft etwas gewünscht, warum bist du da nie aufgetaucht?!"

„Du willst deinen Wunsch Malfoy für immer in ein Frettchen zu verwandeln doch nicht mit dem Wunsch zu sterben vergleichen, oder? Ich erfülle nur wirkliche, ernsthafte Wünsche keine solchen Lappalien."

„Als Cedric …" Harry Stimme schwankte, „gestorben ist habe ich mir aus tiefster Seele gewünscht, dass er lebt! War das etwas auch eine _Lappalie?" Harrys Stimme troff vor Ironie: „Ach was soll's, wieder einer weniger von diesen dummen Menschen!"_

Zum ersten Mal klang Lysan sanft: „Nein, Harry, du verstehst mich falsch. Diesen Wunsch konnte ich dir nicht erfüllen." 

„Warum denn nicht?" stieß Harry aus.

„Weil es da nicht um dich sondern um Cedric ging. Ich kann dir nur Wünsche erfüllen die direkt mit dir zu tun haben."

„Mir zu wünschen Voldemort käme nie an die Macht wäre also sinnlos?" 

Lysan sah ihn traurig an: „Ja, es tut mir leid!"

„Das wäre auch zu schön gewesen!" Harry räusperte sich: „Noch was zu dieser Zwischen den Welten springen Geschichte: angenommen in dieser Welt gefällt mir, was bringt mir das dann?"

„Du könntest in dieser Welt weiterleben."

„Aber wie kann ich in einer Welt leben, in der ich nie geboren wurde?!"

Lysan fiel wieder in ihren alten Tonfall zurück: „Seh ich aus wie Einstein?! Ich bin eine Fee kein Physiker. Frag Stephen Hawking der weis das sicher.", dann murmelte sie etwas wie: „Diese Menschen! Müssen immer alles erklärt bekommen! Warum können sie nicht einfach mal etwas einfach glauben?" Laut sagte sie: „Sollen wir loslegen oder willst du noch weiter philosophieren?"

„Nein, fang ruhig an." Plötzlich bemerkte Harry, dass an der kleinen Fee etwas fehlte: „He, du hast ja gar keinen Zauberstab!"

„Du weist doch das nur Menschen einen besitzen dürfen, oder?", erwiderte diese schnippisch.

„Ach ja, da habe ich im Moment gar nicht dran gedacht. Du solltest mal mit Hermine darüber reden vielleicht gründet sie dann auch noch Z.D.F." Bei diesem Gedanken musste Harry unwillkürlich grinsen.

„Bitte was?" Lysan sah zum ersten Mal ziemlich verwirrt aus. 

„**Zauberstäbe für ****die ****Feen."**

„Ah ja!" Es war ihr deutlich anzumerken das sie es nicht mochte, wenn sie auf den Arm genommen wurde. [Haha, versteht ihr: auf den Arm nehmen, eine Fee! *lacht wie blöd* Ich finde das komisch!] „Aber ich brauche auch gar keinen Zauberstab, wir Feen zaubern in der Regel ohne Hilfsmittel."

Harry wurde langsam ungeduldig: „Wie wär's dann wenn wir endlich loslegen?"

„He, wenn du weiter so rumzickst überlege ich mir das mit dem umbringen vielleicht noch mal!" 

„ Ja, stimmt, ich könnte ich einatmen und dann ersticken!"

„Nur weil ich kleiner bin als du heißt das noch lange nicht dass ich schlechter zaubern könnte. Und das werde ich dir jetzt beweisen!"


End file.
